Beyond Reason 2,0
by IneffableStorm
Summary: Beyond Birthday was many things: smart, driven, an orphan. A killer. With the help of Naome, L prevented BB from taking his own life in an attempt to stump the detective. Beyond decided to tell Naome his reasoning as he faced a life-sentence in prison, but it wasn't the complete truth. Now, his secrets are brought to light within the Kira case as someone copies B flawlessly.
1. Prologue

_**So, this book is a rewrite from an old account of mine, Lavish22. I've decided to change some things a bit just to make it a bit more coherent than before, though, so some differences are to be expected.**_

* * *

The news of BB's death didn't surprise me, at first. Some years ago, we agreed that if he ever got caught, then he'd do anything to beat L. But, upon hearing he was murdered by this supposedly '_God'_... Well, let's just say most of my few belongings can't be restored.

Of course I went on to do some digging around and researched what I could about this '_savior'_. Criminals were dropping like flies from heart attacks across the globe. The rate increased rapidly, and the worst offenders had been wiped out first. Kira -as he was named- killed Beyond Birthday, not for personal reasons, but for what he thought was justice. And this person had managed to pique L's interest.

I admit, I was somewhat angry about that fact. Not just anyone could draw him out. But L didn't know everything. You see, not once did the detective predict that Beyond had lied to Naomi Misora about the murders.

Maybe, it was time to show L and Kira both that BB wasn't as gone as they had initially thought.


	2. It Starts Again

"Please!" begged a woman, backing up against a wall. "You don't have to do this! Oh, God, don't kill me!"

The person gave no indication of hearing the pathetic plea. They advanced on her with a purpose, a syringe poised in their hand.

"T-take my money! You can have whatever you want, just don't kill me!"

She tried running for the front door, but the killer grabbed her wrist and wrestled her to the floor. They struggled, but pinning the woman down was easy enough to do. No, this woman wouldn't live to see the morning.

* * *

**~Later that afternoon~**

L was already on a case -the Kira Investigation- but this new murder.. It deeply disturbed him. Watari had been the one to send him the police files minutes ago, as they had access to the NPA's files for the course of the Kira case.

A woman had been killed at roughly 2 AM by an unknown assailant in her house while her husband was at a meeting in Okinawa. He returned at 8 AM, and found 41-year-old Bakura Bizdow, his wife, dead in the kitchen.

Bakura had been sedated and choked with a rope, the COD being a crushed trachea and dislocated vertebrae. A single Wara Ningyo (straw doll) had been placed on the counter. L had requested police search the fridge, and, as he expected, it contained several jars of strawberry jam. The killer even took the time to redress his victim, and wiped the entire crime scene of their fingerprints.

The detective found himself thinking back to LA, and the case he worked there. It all matched up. Everything pointed to Beyond Birthday, which was impossible, as he passed away in 2004 on the 21st of January.

It was a 48% chance this was a coincidence, and more than 50% of it being a copycat. Even though not all of the LABB Case's details had been released to the public, not one of them had been missed in Japan. There was one mistake, however. Believe Bridesmaid's corpse had four dolls while Bizdow had one.

L had told the police to get a forensic x-ray for the Roman Numerals that had been in Back-up's first kill. They'd spell out the name of the next victim.

Who would murder in the name of Beyond? He had no parents, grandparents, or siblings; he had no friends at Wammy's other than A, another one of L's candidates to be his successor. Unfortunately, he committed suicide. That boy was easy to get along with. If anything, it would make more sense if it was A who was being avenged.

L scratched his head as he stared at the information before him. He couldn't understand it. Beyond was a closed off child, and a psychotic adult. He had been in no mind-set to befriend anyone after he ran away from Wammy's, as A's death left him so distraught. So who out there was so dedicated to know how he murdered so flawlessly?

"Watari," the detective said, speaking into his microphone. "I need all the files of the orphans at Wammy's from the day Back-up arrived to the day he left."

The screen hadn't changed, but he was undoubtedly working on his request. The panda-like male nibbled on the tip of his thumb in concentration. Hopefully, Kira wouldn't kill this criminal before he solved the case. It would be an insult to his pride.


End file.
